


Magical

by darkness_prince_dan



Series: Song based drabbles [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness_prince_dan/pseuds/darkness_prince_dan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil moves on and Dan's not coping with it very well.<br/>A short drabble based on the song 'One Last Time' by Ariana Grande.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical

He never said anything and all that’s happening now is on him. He should’ve just confessed, he should’ve said that he’s in love with him, he should’ve at least tried. But he was too scared to ruin what they had at the moment so he stayed quiet and now he’s watching them be happy instead.

It’s their engagement party and Dan forces a smile as he spots Phil, making eye contact with him, a champagne glass in his hands. He’s so absolutely ecstatic and the grin never disappears from his face. Claire is beside him, appearing out of nowhere. He places an arm around her waist, drawing her in closer, placing a kiss into her hair. She’s giggling and blushing and pecking his cheek in return. They’re sickeningly sweet together and Dan downs the last of his drink in one gulp, grabbing another flute immediately after.

“Oh, darling, don’t overdo it,” Claire comes up to him, a genuine smile on her face. She’s got Phil in tow, their fingers intertwined. “You don’t want it to be like last time,” she laughs.

“Don’t you worry about me,” Dan answers, trying not to grit his teeth in annoyance.

“Is everything alright?” Phil wonders, he still can read Dan better than anyone.

“Peachy,” the brunet responds, jealousy overtaking him as Claire leans into Phil and he wraps his arms around her.

“Really?” Claire seems extremely concerned and Dan despises her. Her sunny personality, her gorgeous smile, her kindness and constant need to help others – Dan loathes it all. He also hates how she’s so perfect for Phil, how she makes him happier than Dan ever could.

“You can leave if you’re not feeling up for it,” Phil adds, smiling reassuringly, knowing how bad Dan deals with crowds of people he doesn’t really know.

“Yeah, I think that would be best,” Dan decides. This whole cheerful event with pastel balloons, vases filled with flowers, people celebrating the love of Phil and Claire – it’s too much and he’d rather burrow his face into a pillow and scream for hours on end than witness this.

“I’ll walk you out,” Phil suggests and Dan’s not about to pass up an opportunity to be with his friend alone for the first time in months even though it’s just for a few minutes.

Dan turns to go but Phil’s not yet following. He’s kissing  _her_. They’re exchanging ‘I love yous’ as if it’s the 1940s and he’s going off to war to die there. Dan refrains from making a gagging sound and just stands there watching the diamond on Claire’s finger shine in the sunlight as she’s cradling Phil’s cheek. He so desperately wants to be in her place.

“I’m so glad you could be here with us today,” Phil says all smiley as he and Dan are standing by the door.

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” Dan lies. He’d rather burn in hell, he thinks he’d deal with torture there better than he’s dealing with this.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Phil gnaws on his lip. He looks uncertain and worried and Dan’s heart flutters in hope. _Yes, you can cancel the engagement, yes, you can dump her ass right now, it’s perfectly acceptable_ , Dan thinks. “Will you be my best man?” He asks, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Sorry, what?” Dan near chokes on his own spit, his heart clenching in pain.

“I know it’s sort of a given,” Phil rambles on. “I mean, you’re my best friend and all. But I just wanted to make sure that you’re on board with all of this,” he smiles, Dan’s never seen him smile this much.

Would he be his best man? Would he want to suffer through watching his one and only love marry another person? Would he want his heart ripped out and stomped on by the Mr and Mrs Lester to be? Of course, why not? What else does he have to lose?

“Yeah, sure,” Dan answers Phil’s question shakily, realising that this is real, that he’s really losing him.

“Thanks,” Phil hugs him, pats him on the back, oblivious as ever.

“You’re really in love with her,” the words leave Dan’s lips unbidden, sudden and heart wrenching understanding ruthlessly destroying any hope he had.

“Yeah,” Phil says all dreamy. “Isn’t she perfect? She makes me so happy. I never imagined I could feel like this about someone. It’s magical.”

“Magical?” Dan echoes, bitterness quite evident in his voice, Phil doesn’t notice or pretends not to notice, Dan never could know with him.

“I know,” Phil laughs it off. “I sound sappy and cheesy but it’s true. You’ll be the same when you find your perfect match.”

Really? Will he? Or will he just feel like punched in the gut over and over again watching his love kiss another person, hold hands with another person, hug and giggle and flirt with another person? Will he just have dreams involving a detailed murder plan of that other person? Will he just pine after his love indefinitely, wallowing in self-hate, regretting all the opportunities he never took?

Dan thinks of ruining it all right now. He could just confess his undying love to Phil, he could just kiss him, he could do anything for fuck’s sake and take control over his happiness for once. Phil could respond positively, he could say that he’s been waiting for Dan to make the first move, that this was all fake, just a distraction for Phil. As usual, Dan doesn’t do any of it, of course, and curses himself internally.

“Yeah,” he says weakly. “I’ll see you later, I guess.”

“Sure,” Phil’s all sunshine and smiles. “Claire and I are having lunch at this café she likes tomorrow, you could join us.”

Dan just nods his head, his jaw locking at the mention of  _her_ name. He stays silent. That’s what got him into this mess in the first place but he can’t make himself say anything. So he pretends to be happy for Phil and soldiers through every agonizing minute like the good friend he is.


End file.
